kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 31st July, 2015 Next Maintenance: 10th August, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Upcoming updates 10th August: Summer 2015 Event # Event Details #* Officially titled "Counterattack! The Second Operation SN" #* Duration: The event will run for around 20 days. #* Large Scale: hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event #* Difficulty Selection: This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). #* Shiplocking #** 丙 Easy: No #** 乙 Medium: Yes #** 甲 Hard: Yes #* Combined Fleet: hinted for E-2 so far #* Manual Node Selection: no hints so far # Limited-time Event Maps #* The event will contain a total of SEVEN (7) maps, extra operation included. #* Main Operation consist of following 4 sea area: #** E-1【発動準備、第二次SN作戦！】 #** E-2【連合艦隊、ソロモン海へ！】 (Combined Fleet) #** E-3【激突！第二次南太平洋海戦】 #** E-4【海峡突入！敵飛行場を撃滅せよ！】 # Hints and Advices #* For those who's fleet still not yet ready, they can aim at E-2 to E-4 while clearing the main operation. #* Prepare a wide range fleet that include an elite aircraft carrier task force #* Player who selected Easy (丙) difficulty can obtain new fleet girls just like those who selected higher difficulty, however rewards like equipment and medals would be different. #* For those who plan to play Medium (乙) or above, Please prepare a "thick" layer of fleet, for instance: #** Initial Response Battle Force #** Main Kidou Budai Force #** Fleet send to help other battlefront # New Ships #* The minimum amount of new kanmusus you can get via the event will be at least 5 #* [Ship] , the second destroyer in Akizuki Class #* [Ship] A unique fleet-companion type kanmusu of an Auxiliary Ship that hasn't played an active role in history can be obtained after completing the Main Operation and can be put into player's fleet # Equipment #* 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni, a June 2015 ranking reward, can be obtained early in the event. #* New system related to Carrier-based planes will be implemented, so a strong air strike force can be formed Historically, Operation SN is an operation ained at solidfing airport in Solomon region, but the operation is interrupted by Allied Operation Watchtower which lead to Battle of Guadalcanal. And there are no Second Operation SN in history Future Updates TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni ** Mentioned in 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. Indefinite Future Last update 31st July Mini Maintenance A live maintenance without service disruption. Re-connect to the game after maintenance has ended to receive the update. If that does not work, try clearing the browser's cache. * Amagi Kai Damaged CG update. * Tatsuta Midsummer CG. * Fusou and Yamashiro Summer voice lines. * Updated stats for the following ships: ** Noshiro Kai (Max Firepower 62 → 66 '''and increased max luck) ** Sakawa Kai (Max Firepower 61→ 64 and increased max luck) ** Yahagi Kai (Max Firepower '''64 → 68) ** Agano Kai (Max Firepower 62 → 66) ** Verniy (Max Armour 54 → 57) * Isuzu Kai-Ni now can trigger Anti-Air Cut-In (AACI) without Anti-Aircraft Fire Director (AAFD) *Expansion of Hashirajima Anchorage server, and update/maintenance to/of each existing systems Ranking Update: 21st July 2015 # New Equipment #* 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni #* +1 +1 +8 +9 +1 +7 #* Part of June 2015 Ranking Reward #* This equipment can be acquired on the early stages on the upcoming eventhttp://www.dmm.com/netgame/community/-/topic/detail/=/cid=100/tid=922/ Archived updates References Category:Updates